Darken
by Laenerin
Summary: Sora leaves the Destiny Islands once again... but what is his purpose this time?
1. Keyblade Blues

**Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't review this too harshly! I have named it "Darken" and it is about… mehh, you'll find out! **

-x-x-x-

_The moonlight was vague behind the darkness, only casting its light on various rocks and trees. Night had arrived and everything was still. _

_Wait._

_What was that?_

_Yellow eyes peered from the forest, unblinking and wide. The slightest flicker of movement could be seen. The black veil of night had obviously been unable to hide all. There was a pause and suddenly – there they were. A heap of Heartless, swarming and soundlessly stumbling step by step. It was a river of ebony figures; a sea of never-ending doom. _

_It made Sora smile._

_A keyblade suddenly appeared, radiating pure power. Sora grabbed for it, enjoying the feel of a heavy weapon in his hand. Then he ran. Right to the Heartless. Raising his keyblade, he felt even more energy pulse through him and boy, he was loving it. Sora brought it down in a quick motion, preparing for the satisfying slashing sound as it rips through the Heartless…_

"Sora."

A young teenage boy stirred on the sand, his eyes still closed. Nearby ocean waves tickled his elbow.

"SORA!"

"Guhh?" Sora sat up, his spiky light brown hair falling across his face.

He looked up and squinted through the blinding sunlight.

"Kairi?" he murmured.

A pretty girl of his age stood above him, arms folded. Her narrowed blue eyes bored into him.

"You've been asleep the whole day!" Kairi complained, kneeling beside Sora.

Sora groaned and sat up, his own blue eyes still drooping. He shook himself and stood, pulling Kairi up with him. He felt a little strange. Ever since the Keyblade had decided to vanish suddenly, Sora had felt vulnerable and confused. Why had his only weapon left him? Riku had assured him that it was just because the worlds were at peace now and there was no further use for the Keyblade. Still, he felt as if he had lost something dear. He sighed and threw a glance at his almost forgotten old wooden sword.

Kairi's eyes narrowed further. "What's wrong?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Kairi. "Oh, nothing."

"You're worrying about the Keyblade again, aren't you?" She could read him like a book.

Sora rocked on the heels of his yellow shoes sheepishly as the smile died on his lips. He shrugged, trying not to care about it anymore. It was the past. Gone. It didn't matter anymore. Did it?

Kairi sighed. "Why do you still want the Keyblade? Don't you like hanging out with me and Riku? Isn't it heroic enough for you?"

Sora protested strongly to those accusations. "Of course I like being with you and Riku! Really, I do! I don't need the Keyblade anymore!"

Kairi leaned forward suspiciously to search Sora's eyes for any untruths. Giving up, she turned and walked away, leaving Sora with his uncertainty.

Did he really mind not having the Keyblade by his side? Could he really settle on his current and undramatic life? Despite what he had told Kairi, his heart was still clinging on. Clinging to the power. The glory. The Keyblade.

-x-x-x-

**Well, that is it for now! You'll just have to sit and wait for the next chapter to find out more! Remember to send in a review! Just so I know how I'm doing so far!**


	2. Secrets

**SECOND CHAPTER!!! Sorry, the last one was a little short but I'll try to make them longer. I'm just trying to draw them out and divide all the bits of the story up to create suspense! And don't we just LOVE suspense, eh? **

-x-x-x-

Kairi trudged away from Sora in a huff, her auburn hair whipping her face in the wind. Something told her that Sora was still moping about losing the Keyblade and she didn't want to be around him when he was all starry-eyed. She kicked solemnly at the ground, etching slowly forward. Kairi's eyes were glued to her bright pink boots – that were now covered in sand - as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Nothing could cheer Sora up. It seemed as if she and Riku had tried EVERYTHING.

Watching the sunset together, having parties, swimming out into the ocean… nothing worked. Kairi had even tried taking him to the Secret Place and the childish drawings hadn't even brought a hint of a smile to Sora's face.

Kairi was fed up.

She sighed, slumping down with her back against her favourite palm tree – a tall plant with a broad trunk and a collection of coconuts tangled within its leaves. Her pink dress creased instantly as it touched the rough tree trunk.

A voice from above startled her. "Hey! Kairi! Up here!"

Before the Kairi could tilt her head back to find to owner of the voice, a teenage boy rocketed down in a flurry of blue.

"Hey Riku," Kairi exclaimed, glad to see her friend who WASN'T dwelling in unhappiness.

Standing before Kairi was a 16 year old with shaggy hair coloured with the palest shade of blue, half-covering his mesmerising aqua eyes.

"Is Sora still sleeping?" Riku asked, dusting himself off.

Like Kairi, he wanted the old Sora back – he was beginning to dislike the tired old blob that had replaced his energetic best friend.

Kairi stifled a giggle. "I woke him up and told him to stop being so dreary. He told me that he didn't need the Keyblade anymore but he had that faraway look in his eyes again!"

Riku frowned. "Sora still doesn't have the Keyblade? I thought that it would come back to him. Eventually."

Kairi waved the matter off. "It doesn't matter now, does it? Besides, it probably left for a reason."

Riku still seem troubled. He lifted his muscled arm and it was immediately engulfed in a pure stream of light. There was a flash and Riku was suddenly holding a giant weapon in the shape of a key. Both Kairi and Riku were expecting it to appear.

"Why did the Keyblade stay with me then…?" Riku was dumbfounded.

After all, Sora had always been the pure one. The hero and the Keyblade Master. Why had the weapon left Sora but not Riku? It was confusing but it was a secret. Sora must never know about it. If he found out that Riku still wielded the powerful weapon, he might feel even worse than he was feeling now and it would undoubtedly wreck their friendship.

Kairi shook her head. "Why ask _me_?"

Although she knew it was necessary to keep this from Sora, Kairi felt queasy about lying to him all the time.

Riku hadn't heard Kairi's reply, or noticed the worried expression on her face. He was looking off into the horizon with his eyes glazed over. The Keyblade swung casually by his side, the tip of it scraping along the ground. He was deep in his thoughts and right now, his mind was whirring with farfetched ideas.

_Maybe Sora's heart isn't as pure as you think it is…_

Riku pushed out the nagging voice in his head. It couldn't be… Sora couldn't be EVIL… could he?

Kairi watched Riku's mouth twitch and walked a few paces away, intending to leave Riku alone for a while.

Riku finally noticed her, it seemed. "Wait Kairi!"

He turned around and half-sat, half-collapsed onto the ground. Riku patted the sand beside him.

"Sit."

Kairi hesitated and moved towards Riku, settling down next to him but also making sure that her dress didn't crinkle.

There they stayed for the next few hours, watching as the sun sank rapidly into the water's depths.

-x-x-x-

Sora had retreated to his quiet sanctuary: his bedroom. Sitting down, he hadn't noticed the sun dissolving into the ocean or the rise of the moon. That is, until the room became completely dark. Sora looked about him, wondering how it could've gotten so late so quickly. Shrugging, he leaned forward to switch on his lamp. Almost reluctantly, the lamp emitted a few rays before flickering and dimming again, fading until it was off again.

'Great. Now light's abandoned me too,' Sora thought to himself, sourly.

He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling until sleep finally took its toll.

-x-x-x-

**Sorry if that chapter was a bit boring… --;; Even so, please review it with any suggestions, flames or praise! Thank you to all who have reviewed before!**


	3. Roxas

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Ready for the next chapter? Okay!**

-x-x-x-

_The Heartless screeched loudly in Sora's ears, practically begging for mercy. Well, he wasn't letting them get away! _

_He stabbed at the swarming creatures but even more came to replace them._

_Sora had to admit – they were persistent! _

_Annoyed, he killed some more, basking in the black smoke they left behind._

_One particular Heartless caught Sora's eye._

_It was smaller than the others and it was crouched down in a frightened way._

_Joy! Sora slammed the Keyblade into it…_

-x-x-x-

Roxas decided to do some detective work.

Something wasn't quite right.

He knew that Sora was sad about all that had happened but there was something else amiss.

Something… that Roxas would have to find out himself! While Sora slept fitfully, deeply immersed in his dreams, Roxas snooped around in Sora's thoughts, memories and dreams.

Huh.

Sora's dreams were always about Keyblades now.

Curiously, Roxas still held the Keyblade.

He hid it from Sora, though. He knew Riku was doing the same.

Roxas couldn't find anything wrong.

But there was one last thing to check!

Sora's heart!

Roxas let himself once again become one with Sora and searched his heart.

Something DEFINTELY wasn't right.

Since when was Sora's heart shrouded in black…?

He had to warn Sora before –

-x-x-x-

_Everything went black._

"_Huh?" Sora felt his surroundings fall away from him and he left alone to wonder. "Am I dead?"_

_A chuckle sounded through the emptiness._

"_No, you're not dead," a voice spoke._

"… _Roxas?" Sora peered into the shadows, trying to find the Nobody._

_There was a tap on his shoulder._

_Sora whirled around and saw boy of his age with blonde hair, wearing a determined expression._

"_Roxas!" Sora smiled but it slanted downwards slightly._

_Was it just him or was Roxas looking paler? Was he suffering because of him? Suddenly, Sora felt a pang of guilt._

_Roxas spoke. "You need to go to the World That Never Was." _

_Sora's eyes widened. He never wanted to go to that sinister place again. Was the castle even still standing?_

"_W-why?" Sora stammered._

_Roxas sighed. "Do I have to explain?"_

_When he saw Sora's puzzled frown, Roxas rolled his eyes and told him, "The Organization members were the last people to see you use the Keyblade! They'll know where it is."_

_Sora stared at Roxas with surprise. "But all the Organization members are dead!"_

_Roxas shook his head. "I'll explain it to you later. Just agree, okay?"_

"_Even if I said yes… how could we cross the barriers?" Sora asked._

_Roxas wasn't acting like himself today…_

"_Leave that to me!" Roxas paused. "So you agree?"_

_Sora considered the idea. Travelling again… being a hero again. It was tempting, alright._

"_You'll get your Keyblade back…" Roxas persuaded._

"_Fine!" Sora huffed. "Now tell me your plans!"_

"_Ask Donald and Goofy for their Gummi Ship," Roxas instructed._

"_That's all very well but… I need a weapon!" Sora exclaimed._

_Roxas laughed hoarsely. "I shall supply one for you, dear Sora."_

_Sora gave Roxas a strange look. "You called me 'dear Sora'…"_

_Roxas chuckled again and vanished, along with the dream._

-x-x-x-

"Mmph."

Sora awoke with a weird feeling.

Was that really Roxas speaking to him or was it just a dream?

He sat up and felt something slide off his lap and clatter onto the ground.

"Argh!" Sora let out a stunned holler and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Lying idly on the wooden floorboards was a flash new sword that seemed to be carved from water itself.

Enchanted by the ever-shifting colours on the blade, he picked it up.

Although the sword looked fragile, as if it would collapse into a tiny puddle onto the ground, Sora was able to wield it with ease.

Not once did it slip out of his hand, even though it looked slippery and slick.

His new weapon: The Sea Dragon.

The tip of the sword curved in a series of sharp bits that stuck out. They looked a bit like dragon claws… or ocean waves!

"So… it wasn't a dream after all," Sora muttered under his breath.

Holding his new blade by the hilt, he slipped it through his belt and darted out, eager to show it off.

"_Sora, remember to ask for permission to use the Gummi Ship!"_

Hmm, Roxas didn't usually talk so freely with Sora. Usually, he hardly heard a word from him.

Sora could sense the urgency in his Nobody's voice and set out to find Donald and Goofy.

"Doooooonaaaaaaald! Gooooooofyyyyy!" Sora called.

They must've heard his cries because not long after, Sora spotted his two strange friends cantering over the sand. He waved them over.

Together, they really did look odd.

Sora – A hero known for his sense of justice,

Donald – A bad-tempered court magician

And

Goofy – A goofy knight, as his name suggests.

"What's up, Sora?" Donald would usually be irritated, being summoned like that, but he was just glad to see Sora smiling again.

Sora chose his words carefully. "I know this sounds strange but…"

Goofy and Donald waited patiently.

"Can I borrow the Gummi Ship?"

They both stared at Sora in surprise.

"What do you need it for, Sora?" Goofy questioned.

Sora frowned. What should he tell them? Explaining his plan to ask the supposedly wiped out Organization might earn him some very odd looks from Donald and Goofy.

"_Shh, don't tell them too much."_

That was Roxas again!

He was right – Sora couldn't tell them much.

"Oh, I just need to… find something out," Sora flushed and felt his face heating up.

That was what always happened when he told a lie. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie but it was definitely counted as some sort of deception.

His companions didn't seem to have noticed.

"Alright!" Donald said – or quacked.

He and Goofy exchanged a sly look.

"But?" Sora prompted.

"Only if you let us go with you!" Goofy stated.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora beamed.

Donald clapped his wings in delight. "I'll tune up the Gummi Ship!"

He waddled off.

"Err, aren't we forgetting something?" Goofy asked Sora, watching as Donald headed to the ship.

"What?" Sora asked, perplexed.

"The barriers…"

"Oh, Roxas will take care of them!" Sora said, his voice oozing with confidence.

Goofy seemed puzzled for a moment but he just shrugged and wandered off after Donald.

"_WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM GO WITH YOU?!"_

Ow.

Sora flinched as each of Roxas's words stung his mind.

"Keep it down…" Sora muttered.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'KEEP IT DOWN'?!"_

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ou –

"What's with you today, Roxas?" Sora asked, clutching his head.

There was no reply.

Sora groaned and slouched.

Roxas was sure acting strangely… almost as if…

Almost as if he wasn't actually Roxas at all.

-x-x-x-

**Confused? Well, you should be! –ebil laugh–**

**Please review or… y'know, you'll face my fiery wrath blah blah blah. So, HAPPY REVIEWING! **


	4. Discovery

**Fourth chapter – finally! School is swamping with homework – oh the horror! Okay, maybe I should have just concentrated on one story instead of writing two at the same time… T.T Oh well! I guess I'll start typing and let words work its magic…**

-x-x-x-

"I'm going to Castle Oblivion."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to Castle Oblivion."

Riku was baffled. "Why? How?"

Sora's eyes were hard with determination. "I'm going because I need to find something out. Something important."

"But how?" Riku pressed on.

Sora opens his mouth and shuts it again when he realizes that he didn't know. Roxas had told him that it was 'all figured out'.

Sora shrugged. "Roxas said he'd take care of the barriers."

Riku gave a start. "Roxas? But I thought he never showed himself again after that time in the World That Never Was."

"Well, he didn't exactly show himself… he just talks to me. In my mind," Sora tried to explain.

Riku frowned. "But Kairi never hears Namine speak."

"Probably because Namine doesn't have anything urgent to tell her," Sora countered and sprung down from the paopu tree branch, landing firmly on his feet. "Anyway, I have to go and arrange things with Donald and Goofy."

Before Riku protested, Sora spun around again. "Oh, and I almost forgot – do you want to come with us?"

"You bet I'm coming with you!" Riku's words were edged with spirit. "You're hopeless without me."

Sora grinned and gave Riku a thumbs-up sign before disappearing into the horizon.

Riku heard Sora's voice calling back to him, wafting in the warm breeze. "We leave at sunset! Meet at the pier!"

-x-x-x-

Riku stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked unsurely in circles. Typical Sora. Seizing each minute as if it were his last. Someone more logical would have had everything planned out carefully. Anyone _sane_ wouldn't have just decided to leave for another world at the spur of the moment.

"Hey Riku!"

Kairi's greeting snapped Riku out of his reverie.

"Hey Kairi."

Kairi stared at Riku and threw her chin up. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you've become a sad sack like Sora!"

Riku cast Kairi a fleeting look. "What, don't tell me you're not worried about Sora's plans!"

Kairi tilted her head to one side. "What plans?"

Riku's head flew up again. "Y – you mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"You mean you're not going?" Riku spluttered.

Kairi fixed Riku with an impatient glare. "Going where?"

Riku was shocked. Kairi didn't know about Sora's quest!

"Sora hasn't told you…" he muttered.

"Told me what?!" Kairi exploded.

To tell or not to tell? Riku wasn't sure. But after spotting Kairi's fiery gaze, he blurted it out.

"Sora's going to Castle Oblivion."

"WHAT?!"

Riku chuckled in amusement. "That was my reaction too."

His smile faded when he saw Kairi's face crumbling with hurt.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Kairi whispered, hoarsely.

Riku shuffled the sand around and tried to comfort her. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Kairi's shoulders slumped even more. "Sora told you about all this and even invited you along but he didn't say a word to me!"

Riku was lost for words. He moved closer to Kairi.

"Don't worry. We'll be back really soon. Sora probably just wants to reclaim his Keyblade."

At the mention of the Keyblade, Riku's hand glittered and a metallic weapon in the shape of a key took form. He looked at it fondly and turned back to Kairi who still looked pretty glum.

Kairi rocked of her heels. "I just wished Sora would've told me about it first."

-x-x-x-

"Engine?"

"Check."

"Shooting power?"

"Check."

"Steering thing, fixed controls, good defence system?"

"Check, check and check!" Donald gave a contented quack.

Sora dusted off his hands and grinned. "All set then! I'll tell Riku!"

Goofy and Donald exchanged strange glances.

Sora looked from one to the other with a perplexed expression. "What is it?"

Goofy rubbed the back of his neck. "You sure that Riku should come?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Sora demanded.

Donald spoke up. "You know what happened last time he went to the Castle Oblivion…"

Sora turned his head sharply as if he had been struck. He remembered all too well. Riku, his best friend, had morphed into the hideous form of Xehanort, an enemy with plans too dark for words. Luckily, Sora and the others defeated him before he could further tamper with the ultimate Kingdom Hearts.

"Maybe you're right…" Sora's eyes glazed over.

How would he tell Riku? Riku would be devastated. Oh well. What has to be done has to be done.

"I guess I should break the news to Riku," Sora uttered and turned away.

He walked briskly across the island sand and wondered whether to tell Riku outright or break the bad news into little pieces and stall for a bit…

That's when he saw Riku. With the Keyblade.

-x-x-x-

Sora swallowed, his eyes widening.

Riku? With the Keyblade?

How could it be?

The Keyblades have disappeared…

There was only one explanation: Riku stole his Keyblade.

"_Riku is your enemy."_

That was Roxas. And he was right. Flaring with his infamous temper, Sora stormed up to Riku.

It was only then that Riku and Kairi saw him and their eyes widened too.

"It's not what you – " Riku began.

Sora cut in. "You LIED to me! And all this time, I thought you were my friend!"

Kairi pushed herself between between the boys and tried to defend Riku. "Sora! He just didn't want to hurt you!"

Sora's eyes were smouldering with the utmost fury and he set them on Kairi. "Why are you sticking up for HIM? He stole MY Keyblade!"

"I didn't steal it!" Riku protested.

"Don't lie to me again!" Sora spat and turned his heels to speed off into the other direction, ignoring Kairi's pleading shouts and Riku's angry ones.

Sora pushed past a startled Donald and Goofy and disappeared into his hut, slamming the rickety door behind him.

Donald and Goofy followed close behind him but were stopped at the door. They knocked on it fervently but was only replied by silence. Soon they were forced to give up.

This was not good.

Sora was sad again.

Donald looked despairingly at Goofy. "I guess the trip's postponed."

-x-x-x-

**That is all for now! I know it took a really loooong time getting this chapter up but I did it – finally! Forgive my typos in this chapter and the previous chapters… homework is melting my brain! DX Plus, I don't have an offcial editor! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
